Perder el control
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: Un mes. Ya pasó un mes y Remus no puede dejar de pensar en cosas ridículas como la piel bronceada de su mejor amigo. Sabe que esta a punto de perder el control. Solo se pregunta qué es lo que lo detonará. - S/R slash!


**.:.Perder el control.:.**

Remus Lupin esta convencido de que la vida es una mierda.

Su vida, por lo menos.

_Un mes_. Ya pasó un mes y Remus no puede dejar de pensar en cosas ridículas como la piel bronceada de su mejor amigo. Sabe que esta a punto de perder el control. Solo se pregunta que es lo que lo detonará.

_En cualquier momento ya._

Como si supiera que sus pensamientos se alejan de todo lugar agradable, Sirius levanta la mirada y le echa una de esas sonrisas que hacen que su corazon se tropieze, tartamudee, y se salte un latido o dos.

_¿Pero como carajo lo hace?!_

"Hey Remus, estas bien?" dice Sirius colocando una mano preocupada, caliente, en el hombro de su amigo.

Un tornado.

Como cada día desde hace un mes, su mente se convierte en un tornado de sonrisas, de roces intencionales que no tienen el significado que él tanto desea y Remus tiene que cerrar los ojos para que el tornado no se lleve su mente al pasar. A veces funciona.

Hoy no es una de esas veces.

Con un shock electrico se da cuenta que no quiere tener el control. Hoy no. Hoy quiere ser libre, impulsivo, arrogante. Hoy quiere ser Sirius.

Como si su cuerpo presientiera el escalofrio de locura, sus mejillas sonrojadas regresan a su color natural, sus ojos adquieren esa cualidad traviesa que es rara vez vista. De reojo, ve como Sirius traga saliva compulsivamente y no puede evitar el ligero placer que le causa ver a su amigo tan nervioso a causa de un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

_¿Acaso soy tan predecible?_

_¿Acaso sonríe de esa manera solo para que me sonroje, o simplemente le gusta torturarme?_

Estaba cansado, tan cansado de mantener el control. Tan harto de ir de acuerdo al plan.

Y qué pasa cuando comienzas a cuestionar el plan que has llevado toda tu vida?

Si eres Remus Lupin, pasa que te avalanzas sobre tu mejor amigo, mucho antes de que éste pueda reaccionar o detenerte y bebes directo de su boca, urgente, ansioso, como un hombre que ha encontrado un oasis en medio del desierto. Sin pedir permiso. Porque hoy, Remus no quiere pedir permiso.

_A nadie._

--

Apenas existe la breve introducción de los labios cuando llega la lengua sin preguntar si es bienvenida. Pero Sirius no le puede negar nada a Remus.

Sirius NUNCA ha podido negarle nada a Remus. Ni siquiera ahora, no le puede negar el jugueteo de los dedos de pintor, de artista, en lugares que deberían ser prohibidos a los mejores amigos.

No sabe si es porque piensa que Remus merece un poco de locura en medio de toda esa sensatez, o porque le estan partiendo la boca y por un instante siente que es el mejor beso de su vida.

Cuando un gemido escapa desde el mismo núcleo del licántropo y se le cuela hasta en los huesos, decide que en verdad no le importa.

--

Despues de cinco minutos, con las manos hundidas en la masa de rulos negros que es el cabello de su canuto, sentado en su regazo, es hora de dejar la impulsividad y la arrogancia por un momento, porque si no huye ahora, no cree que pueda irse jamás.

Remus suelta los labios del otro, cual niño renuente a soltar su nuevo regalo de navidad y la cara de sorpresa de su amigo es tal, que no puede evitar la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios.

Sirius se sonroja.

Por primera vez en los 6 años que se conocen, el animago se sonroja, y Remus solo quiere besarlo otra vez.

Al salir de la biblioteca, la corbata suelta, la camisa desfajada, el pelo revuelto y con una expresion de extraña satisfaccion, viendose como la imagen de objeto sexual que uno relaciona usualmente con sus dos mejores amigos, varias cabezas se tornan en su direccion. La de Sirius entre ellas.

Remus no puede recordar un día en el que se haya sentido mejor.

--

Pasan muchas horas, hasta que Remus se siente lo suficientemente rebelde como para ir a buscar a su animago preferido.

"¿Crees que puedes besarme como lo hiciste, e irte asi como si nada?!"

Remus conoce a Sirius. Lo conoce mejor que a sí mismo. Sabe que su mejor amigo es un dislexico emocional. Cuando esta molesto, calla. Cuando algo le duele, lo disfraza como enojo y descarga su furia en el primer blanco disponible. Es cuando ve a Sirius con cara de perro rabioso que se siente más como cachorro confundido que algo vuelve a tropezar dentro de él.

Esta vez su corazón no se salta dos latidos. Se salta cinco y casi piensa que se va a detener por completo, cuando Sirius da un paso adelante, dejando un hilo de espacio entre ellos y el estupido órgano late a mil por hora, como si quisiera redimirse bombeando mas rápido, más fuerte. Remus siente que su corazon esta latiendo por los dos.

"Remus"

Su nombre se convierte en una plegaria, una reverencia, una oración. Como si él fuera algo sagrado y puro.

Pero él no es ningun santo, asi que lo besa otra vez.

"Canuto" medio gime, medio suspira. De repente quiere sacarlo todo, y que solo le quede dentro el aire que Sirius le respira.

"Hmm?"

"Es que yo te quiero mas de lo que debería. Yo te quiero besar todas las noches. Todos los días." ahi esta la rebeldía de nuevo, apoderandose de el.

Los labios en su cuello se detienen, a media mordida. Sirius le mira a los ojos y sonríe con tristeza. "Yo no te puedo negar nada lunático. Si te quieres colar entre mis sábanas en la noche, hazlo. Si me quieres _así_ como estamos. Se acerca unos centimetros más, deslizando una mano por la delgada cintura y traza una de las muchas cicatrizes para darle énfasis a sus palabras. Pues ya soy tuyo Remus, porque yo _siempre_ te he querido mas que a todo lo demás."

Hay algo más que simple amistad y deseo de que su amigo sea feliz en sus palabras porque en el fondo de su mente, Sirius sabe que si James o Peter le dicen que le quieren besar todas las noches y todos los días, no le verían ni el polvo. Sube la mirada y el caramelo de los ojos de Remus lo mantiene pegado en su lugar. Para no empalagarse demasiado baja la cabeza y le lame el cuello, la muñeca, la oreja, hasta que Remus comienza a temblar.

Es increible como aún sintiendose rebelde, Sirius siempre le gana por un paso.

Remus Lupin esta convencido de que la vida es una mierda. Pero solo si no hay labios en su cuello, y no tiene a Sirius en su cama.

_Fin._

**A/N: ¿Qué tal?? Malo, bueno, terrible?? Porfis dejen un review si les gustó, y si no pues tambien jeje**


End file.
